


咬

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito, Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito





	咬

*时间点在WDC后和两人再度出发去研究前，两边的父亲在沉默状态后安排了再会。

入夜了。他们在房间里面对面沉默，直到一个人扯了一把对方的长发。让他失去重心摔倒在床上。

像曾经大雨中跌倒过的对面人那样。

“自从再见面，对我，你的舌头，牙齿和喉咙就仿佛永远不会好好使用。”他俯身坐下，眯眼看着他，手捏着他的下颌。

“因为没机会谈话。”他撑起身体坐起来，微微偏头，把垂在两人间的发别到耳后。

“好理由——之前敌对的时候，你明明对游马能好好说话，扭头对我就声色厉荏。”

“不一样的，我们俩当时正在死斗。”

“好。那之后到今天之前？绕过我的联系我父亲，一声不吭带着自己的父亲直接出现在我家，帮我的机器人泡茶让他游手好闲，最后还抱着我弟弟让他玩你的头发。”他转手向下，捏住他的脖子，拇指贴在喉结上徘徊。漂亮的野兽在盘算如何下杀手。

“我没有想刻意瞒着你做这些。”他把头侧开些，让脆弱的气管贴着他的手指动作舒展开。

“狡辩。你的牙齿和舌头明明好用得很，却总在我面前拿各种理由给它们做枷锁。”他放开手，皱着眉按住他的肩膀推他向下，“现在，你还有机会展示他们的作用。”

“你已经长大了。我想说的，现在的你都已经能先一步明白。”他继续温言反驳，但他的身体顺从着肩上手的力道滑下去，像白色的猫咪一样乖顺的匍匐。随后房间里响起细小的金属声。

“‘我长大了’，真是你风格的解释。的确如此。”他哼笑一声，扯起一侧嘴角，同时闭眼扭头，“如果你不想将自己的身体用作好好交谈，那就让它们做点别的事——至少要向我证明，我长大了以后，你的牙齿和舌头依旧有别的用。”

身前的窸窣声停了。他睁开眼睛时，看见他撑起身体，正脸对脸的看着他。

“你是对的，我不想和你谈这个。而原因我想你也知道。”

他说完抿了抿嘴，目光从他身上移开后，阖眼轻叹。然后他再次开口：“我很无耻的……贪恋着你。”

“我是无法舍弃弟弟们和父亲的人。我可以为他们而死，而卑劣，而污浊。”他的手伸过来，抚摸他的脸，“无论发生什么，我一定会选他们，而不是其他任何选择。我很清楚这是我的宿命。”

“我明知道如此——明知自己注定不能对你倾其所有，明知自己就是对家人无法放手的胆小鬼，我依旧贪恋着你。我注定无法无私的奉献，却依旧妄想着拥有你。对高傲又坦诚的活至今日的你，一旦关系如此成立了，将是多么不公平的事情。而我……不想你增添委屈和不公，由我带来便更是不行。”

“我知道。我知道你给不了我所有。你的喉咙从始至终都放在你父亲的嘴里。”

“是的。”他手指摩挲他的脸颊，“我连为你死去都不可能。”

他笑了一下，偏了偏头，让自己的睫毛扫过他停在脸侧的手，“我当然知道。我想听后面的——你明知这一切，你为什么没有选择彻底逃走反而要回来？我知道你擅长这个，可以藏到我这辈子都找不到。”

他握住他空置的那只手：“告诉我。高洁如你，一个小小的道德瑕疵就能成为心结的你，为什么顶着如此巨大的恐惧，在现在又回来见我？”

“我意识到，我愿意为你活着。”

他拉过他的手，双手捧住，将唇触碰他的掌心：“如果你消失，我不会随你而去。但'我'作为家族一员之外的部分，将因你的死而不复存在。”

他看着他：“阿克雷德此生无法属于其他人。克里斯托弗早已属于你。”

来自另一方的一声叹息。他抬起唇碰过掌心的手捧过对方的脸，摩挲他的眼角。

“我知道……我也一样。”他握住停在脸侧的手，“我也不能为你付出一切，同样。我有弟弟和父亲。我们扯平的。”

“但同时，这之外的‘你’都是我的，‘我’也都是你的。”他与他目光相对，“还有，既然无法彻底付出性命，那就不死——谁都不准死。”

他看着他，微皱的眉在漫长的等待后终于轻轻松开。他笑得有些无奈：“……我答应你。你啊……用舌头和牙齿的技巧，看来是早就超过我了。”

“这些都是必然的事。”他笑，然后眼神转了转又落回来，“但你听好，我咬住的东西从不松口——如果有朝一日你再度误入歧途，或者对着我逃跑，我一样会把你和你背后的蛊惑人一起揍到清醒。”

他听完笑了：“我不会再迷惑了。我也一样。”

“现在，去好好用你的嘴，”他嘟哝着扭头抽回手，不去再看他的笑，“别让你的牙齿像训人时那样，开口就碰得人又硬又疼，也管好你那条直来直去的舌头，让他温柔点。”

“好。”他重新俯下身，声音已经开始含混不清，带着笑意。

黑暗里，他看着他匍匐着，又一次把银发别在耳后，像是应邀演讲般缓缓地、优雅地张开口——

“你刚忘了提我的喉咙”，他最后一刻抬眼，眼底带着促狭，“但别担心，我会用好的。”

他的声音很动听，词句也讨人欢心。可他最高兴的是他期盼的牙齿和舌头在动，还有柔软的喉咙。他正被温柔的包裹住，他知道，不一会儿，自己的牙齿、舌头和喉咙也会派上用场的。

“会让你很快叫出来的。”因为他听到他说。

END


End file.
